Battle Royale: VIII
by Nimi
Summary: Reposted due to underatedness - 30 characters, 25 weapons, 1 island, 1 winner: Battle Royale.
1. Chapter One: The Plan

Battle Royale: VIII  
  
Disclaimer: Nini and Mimi do not own anything. They are just a couple of messed up teens with no imagination to write their own plot. Battle Royale originated as a book in Japan, and soon became a movie. We've written our own story with final fantasy VIII characters instead, and we hope you enjoy it. ^^  
  
**April 24 – I've re-posted B.R! It happened to be a bit on the violent side, and was underrated. But its back up and running now at rated R. ^^;; I swear it's not that bad! Tehe... well that means 26 reviews gone, I hope I can get them all back... =( I'll try getting chapter 5 up soon, but it is playoff season in Calgary, so really sorry for the slowness... well, enjoy reading!***  
  
Cast List  
  
Boys: Squall Zell Seifer Irvine Rajin Cid Laguna Kiros Ward Biggs Wedge Zone Watts Chocoboy Nida  
  
Girls: Rinoa Ellone Quistis Selphie Fujin Edea Julia Raine Adel Ultimecia Flo Xu Pig tail girl Dr. Kadowaki Card Queen  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
Two fifteen year old teens, by the names of Nini and Mimi stood still  
wrapped up in strait jackets in the Insane Asylum in Dollet. They were  
tired of those kursed SeeDs always bringing them back in. They didn't  
understand what was wrong with kidnapping Zell and tying him to a pole in  
their basement in their small cottage planted on the Island Closest to  
Hell.  
  
After many hours of pouting silently during their Chinese water  
torture, Nini sprouted with an idea. They talked about this plan for  
hours, and a grin spread on each of their faces. This was their plan:  
Battle Royale.  
  
+++  
  
Irvine, a well known pimp from Galbadia Garden was flirting happily  
with Pig tail girl. {Which she surprisingly, didn't draw away, and yes,  
that is her real name.} They were hanging out flirtatiously in the Quad.  
Suddenly a flying chicobo flew into Irvine's head, knocking his cowboy  
hat off.  
  
"Huh?" He said dumbly. He picked up his hat to find a small letter  
with the words, "You're Invited!" running across the envelope. The pig  
tail girl looked around and spotted a letter poking out from her purse,  
with her name on it. They opened it and read it together aloud:  
  
YOU ARE INVITED TO:  
A Uniting of all SeeD members and other acquaintances.  
Meet at the Esthar Air Station at 12:00 pm this Friday!  
Be there or we will send out our army of chicobos after you.  
Good day,  
- Headmaster Cid (Yes... that's it...)  
  
The two stared blankly at each other.  
"Hey, doesn't the writing look awfully familiar, Irvy?"  
"Yeah, isn't it like those two insane --"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Selphie and Zell came up from behind them. Selphie's face was blood  
red, while Zell looked as if he was about to break down and cry.  
  
"Since when did you call Irvine, Irvy? Huh? Punk!?" Selphie jumped up  
and down while squealing in a high pitched voice. Zell hiccoughed while  
his eyes were welling up. Selphie patted his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"So" –sniff sniff- "I guess" –sniff sniff- "It's... it's..." –hiccough-  
"it's..."  
  
"Over." The pig tail girl said sternly. Zell burst into tears and ran  
out of the Quad bawling while an opened invitation flew out of his back  
pocket.  
  
"You too, cowboy." Selphie's face was flustered as she slowly walked  
off after Zell, while picking up the invitation from the ground.  
  
"Aw shit." Irvine and the pig tail girl said together, completely  
forgetting about the familiar writing on the invitation.  
  
AN: Tehe! Zell is now single... muahaha... well, we'll be updating soon,  
please review! Aren't we smart criminals... haha... Zell's such a baby in our  
story... but we love him anyway. :D 


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Chapter Two: The Arrival  
  
The new couples walked into the doors of the Esthar Air Station, holding  
hands, waiting cautiously in the front. It was completely dark and  
deserted, and the two didn't know if it was such a good idea to come to  
this "reunion" at an air station anymore.  
  
"Irvy, don't you think it's a little strange that Headmaster Cid dots  
his I's with hearts, said that he would send "our" chicobos out to get  
us, and said "Yes... that's it..." after signing his name in pink?" The girl  
blinked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, he might have gotten Xu or someone to make the invitations  
or something." Irvine shrugged. He didn't want to blow off an opportunity  
to party to show off his dancing skills.  
  
"I guess so... I wonder if anyone else is coming... I mean, no one at  
Balamb wanted to talk to us after we made Selphie explode and Zell bawl  
his eyes out." She looked down a bit upset.  
  
"Don't worry, babe, we don't need them –-"  
  
BAM. Irvine crashed face first into the rusted metal ground as a tiny  
chicobo with a giant hammer kweh'ed happily.  
  
"OH MY HYNE!" The cowboy's girlfriend leaped backwards and started to  
scurry out the exit. Three other chicobos flew from nowhere, all with  
over sized wooden hammers. The girl ran and ran, while sprinkles of tears  
few behind her. A pink chicobo dove in front of her and slammed the  
hammer into her pale face, knocking her out with her boyfriend in the  
world of unconsciousness.  
  
+++  
  
Seifer was the last to wake up of the twenty - nine scattered bodies in  
the metal cramped up room. He couldn't remember much at all, and his last  
sight was an image of an annoying tiny chicobo fluttering happily by his  
head. He puts his hands in his face while asking himself what going on.  
He grumbled.  
  
"Hey, Seifer's awake now, ya know?"  
  
"SEIFER."  
  
Fujin and Rajin were wedged on either side of Seifer, and were one of the  
many clumps formed around the room. While some girls like Rinoa, Ellone,  
Xu, Raine, Julia, and Dr. Kadowaki were comforting a weeping chocoboy,  
others like Laguna, Edea, Quistis, Kiros, Ward, and Nida were observing  
the room, trying to figure out where they were.  
  
"Question." Seifer moaned as he grasped onto something extremely  
uncomfortable around his neck. He saw that everyone else in the room has  
a thick metal collar – like object strapped around their necks, "What's  
with these metal things, where are we, and why the hell aren't we scared  
shit of Ultimecia over there muttering curses in the corner?"  
  
Ellone was the first to reply, "This room looks really familiar... I'm  
pretty sure we're in the storage room in the Esthar Air Ship... I'm almost  
positive."  
  
"Magic doesn't seem to work here, there's some sort of barrier here... like  
in the D – District prison. Ultimecia is harmless." Quistis explained,  
"It's impossible to escape, we've been trying for hours. Same with the  
collars... they're glued to us."  
  
Seifer groaned.  
  
Ding. An annoying crow came from an intercom above the twenty nine.  
  
"Captain Nini speaking. Thank you for flying Nimi Esthar Airlines. We are  
approaching our destination and will be landing shortly—"  
  
"We're flying?" Nida asked.  
  
"NINI!! LOOK AT WHERE YOU'RE FLYING, YOU DUMBASS!! WHAT IF ZELL GET'S  
HURT?! .... Zelly, hun, I love you..!!!" A different voice screeched in the  
background.  
  
"I LOVE ZELL MORE!!" Nini yelled.  
  
Zell turned bright red.  
  
"NO, I DO!!" They could now here crashing in the control room. The  
storage room shook uncontrollably for the next twenty seconds until...  
  
"WANNA GO?! HUH?! PUNK?! BRING IT!"  
  
CRASH. Nini's voice came back onto the intercom, "We have landed safely...  
well, hopefully most of you survived. Thank you for your cooperation, and  
please remain seated until further directions."  
  
"Uh... well... that was..." Laguna started.  
  
"Interesting..." Xu finished. "AAAHH!"  
  
Everyone turned to see that headmaster Cid, who was tied up in a ball  
from head to toe with pink hair bands and elastics, was thrown into Xu by  
a mob of chicobos from above. Immediately, all SeeDs started untying him  
and soon a giant T.V. floated down from the ceiling. It turned on by  
itself, and a familiar face appeared on the screen. Everyone turned to  
watch.  
  
"Congrazulations. You all have veen chozen to participate in Mimi and  
Nini's game of Battle Royale. You are all probably vandering vat iz going  
on. Vell, let me explain." The person on the T.V. started to talk.  
  
"Doctor Odine..." Kiros remembered.  
  
"Yes, zat iz correct, Kiros. You all have veen placed on ze Island  
Closest to Heaven. It iz about ten kilometers around. Ze goal iz to fight  
zer way out, and in ze end, only vun person shall zurvive."  
  
"This has got to be a joke." The pig tail girl said in monotone,  
clutching her arms around Irvine's. Cid seemed to be unaware of things  
too.  
  
"Ze Island is divided up into many zones. Every six hourz, Nini or Mimi  
vill broadcast updates on vich zones are danger zones. If you are in zoze  
zones, you vetter leavez it quickly..." Odine cackled, "Vell, you are  
probably all vondering about ze necklaces around zer necks. Zeze are my  
own creation. Zey are 100% zockproof, vaterproof, permenant, and best of  
zem all, majik proof. It vill monitor zer pulse, informingz us of zer  
locationz and movements. Zo if you linger in a danger zone or causez ze  
trouble, ve can identify you, transmit radio vaves, trigger ze alarm and  
BOOM. You vill EXPLODE! If you trize to rip it off vonce you are on ze  
Island, or try to escape ze Island, it vill explode too, zo promise not  
to do zat, okay?"  
  
Everyone in the room was shaking frighteningly.  
  
"How... could... they..." Rinoa trembled as her and Ellone were clinged into  
eachother.  
  
"Zere iz vun more catch. Zis event vill last onzy zree days, and if zere  
iz no vinner, all ze necklaces vill automatically explode! Let'z fight  
hard zo zat zat doesn't happen!" The doctor looked insane, "You vill all  
leave zis room vun by vun and pick up a bag. Inside zis bag vill be a  
bottle of vater, a map, a compass, a flashlight, and a perhaps a veapon!  
Each veapon is completely random; zey could be from a pipe to a spoon.  
But zere is only twenty five of zem, so five vill be left veaponless!  
Battle Royale Eight vill begin shortly, zo listen for zer name az it vill  
be called." The doctor smiled walked out of the screen.  
  
AN: Oh dear! It seems that we have seduced Doctor Odine into our plan of killing everyone. ^^; Tehe. Well thanks so much for all reviewers! I'll wait till I get more till I put up the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Unknown Sniper

Chapter Three: The Unknown Sniper  
  
Fujin was enraged. "INSANITY."  
  
"Zell! Do something!" Quistis commanded, "They're the ones who are  
obsessed with you! Control your fan girls!"  
  
"Yeah, Zell, step up, chicken – wuss!" Seifer retorted, "Hey! Nini? Mimi?  
We'll give you Zell for free and you can do whatever the hell you want  
with him if you let us go!  
  
"Hey!" Zell growled at Seifer, but everyone else in the room seemed to be  
glaring at him.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Zell sighed, "Mimi? Nini? It's Zell! I need to talk to you  
if you're there!"  
  
Everyone could hear quick footsteps as Nini and Mimi leapt into the  
screen as fast as they could while fixing their hair.  
  
"Yes, hun?" Nini said sickenly sweet.  
  
"Well, uh, do you think you could let us go...?" Zell put on a fake but  
worried grin.  
  
"He's yours for free." Seifer added.  
  
"Shut up!" (But no one else seemed to defend him.)  
  
"No can do, sweetie." Mimi's eyes glittered.  
  
Xu decided to join in, "But ladies... Zell is most likely going to die in  
this little game of yours... why do you want to kill him?"  
  
"We don't plan on him dying." Nini answered simply.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Hahahaha..."  
  
Everyone turned to see that Ultimecia, of all things to do in this  
situation, was laughing in her sinister voice.  
  
"Do you have something to say, Miss Mecia?" Mimi shot a glower at her.  
  
"Everyone here is so... Kredulous! So naïve... so easy to fool!" She croaked,  
"No two air heads can harm anyone! Susceptible!"  
  
"She's right! How can we believe this crap? Man, we were stupid..." Biggs  
said.  
  
The two girls looked incredibly offended.  
  
"Well then. I think this is the perfect opportunity to test out if these  
necklaces really work, hm, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi nodded as she took out a mini control panel with 30 buttons on it.  
  
"Go ahead! There's no way I'm gunna take you two seriou—"  
  
BOOM.  
  
Biggs exploded before he could finish his sentence.  
  
The twenty eight other people in the room jaws dropped. They backed away  
from his torn up body, and didn't say a word, while most of the girls  
were clinging to each other, sulking. Although Ultimecia didn't show a  
little least terrified look, her mind was racing hysterically.  
  
"BIGGS!!" Wedge fell to his knees and started pounding the ground.  
"AGGHH!!"  
  
"Well you know what, you better start taking us seriously, because we're  
about to blow up the strongest sorceress in existence."  
  
Ultimecia put her long slender hands on her heart as her collar  
detonated. Bits of her body flew across the room as blood was  
contaminating it.  
  
"Oh my Hyne..." Rinoa buried her face in Squalls arms as she started  
sobbing.  
  
"Zell, are all your fan girls this mental?!?" Flo questioned alarmingly.  
  
"Hm. Well at least you don't have to worry about Ultimecia's time  
compression thing." Mimi added cleverly.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent except Wedge, who was literally going  
insane and banging his head on the wall now that his buddy was gone.  
  
"Ze bagz are ready, girlz." They could hear Odine's voice in the  
background.  
  
"Alright." Nini replied, "Boys through the door on your left, ladies to  
the right." Suddenly, two doors formed on either side of the T.V. "Do as  
we say or you'll end up like Ulti over there."  
  
They all nodded painfully.  
  
Mimi started to the call names, "Boy number four, Irvine Kinneas..." Irvine  
gave the pig tail girl one last hug as he got up nervously.  
  
"OH MY HYNE! IRVINE! MY LOVE! NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The girl was glued  
to his leg.  
  
Selphie gritted her teeth.  
  
"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I'll find you and protect you!" Irvine replied.  
  
Selphie squeezed her fist so hard it hurt herself.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Love you more!"  
  
"Love you—"  
  
"JUST GO!!" Selphie blurted out her bottled up anger.  
  
"Listen to the sugar high chick, Kinneas." Nini and Mimi were getting  
inpatient.  
  
They blew each other kisses and the metal door on the left slid open.  
Irvine picked up a green army duffle bag at the other side of the door  
and was the first to step on the Island.  
  
"Girl number fifteen, the card queen..." Everyone didn't say a word after  
and just left the room, "Boy number fourteen, Chocoboy..." The list went on  
until only Laguna and Fujin were left.  
  
There is no way anyone is going to play this game. Laguna was thinking.  
How can anyone go against their friends?  
  
"Boy number seven, Laguna Loire."  
  
He walked out the door, and grabbed the remaining bag. He right away  
unzipped the bag to find a big bottle of Febreze poking out. "Is that my  
weapon?!" Laguna cried. Oh well, no ones actually gunna play this game...  
he thought as an arrow shot past his head.  
  
What the?!  
  
He turned around to see Wedge holding up a bow and arrow. Wedge charged  
at him, knocking him to the ground, pinning him. He held an arrow his  
chest angrily. Laguna turned his head towards his bag only to see his  
faithful Febreze bottle out of reach. I'm screwed. Loire thought.  
  
"My captain died... now I'm gunna win this for him! Good bye." Wedge raised  
his arrow as Laguna tried to struggle out. Wedge was about to strike and  
...  
  
He dropped dead.  
  
Laguna opened his eyes and blinked and saw blood all over Wedge. He  
flopped him over to see a bullet wound, straight in his chest. A perfect  
shot.  
  
A sniper must be around. A sniper who saved his life. He looked around  
for the person, but no one was in sight. He picked up his bag and ran  
into a forest area. The game had hardly begun, and three people lay dead.  
  
AN: =o! My, my... please don't get mad at us if your favorite character  
dies! ^^* Laguna was pretty lucky, huh? I wonder who shot Wedge. ^_- Hmm...  
Zell must learn to control his fan girls, Nini said that she would be  
willing to let everyone go if she got Zell, but Mimi resisted the offer.  
Or else there would be no story, hm? Reviews welcomed! ^^ 


	4. Chapter Four: The Red Stream

Chapter Four: The Red Stream  
  
"Why..." The pig tail girl cried. She had wandered east and found herself  
in a rocky area with a small stream flowing by. The girl perched herself  
on a tall rock while weeping alone. "Irvy... where are you...?" She took  
small sips of her water, not realizing it was almost all gone, "I wonder  
where everyone is..."  
  
"Hi there!" A bubbly voice came from behind her, "Aww, don't cry..."  
  
The pig tail girl turned around and saw a petite girl with a tiny  
yellow dress and short brown hair. She approached her with dangerous  
eyes.  
  
"Selphie..." The pig tail girl tried to hold her tears in and said uncertainly.  
  
Selphie sat beside her and giggled, "How've you been?"  
  
Has she turned psycho? The pig tail girl thought. I though she was mad at  
me... "I'm... I'm okay..."  
  
"That's good." Selphie giggled again. The girl next to her nodded slowly.  
  
"Do you miss Irvy?" Tilmitt asked in a cute and curious tone.  
  
The pig tail girl immediately knew that this conversation isn't leading  
anywhere good, but didn't know what else to do but say yes.  
  
"Oh." Selphie gave her a smile. The girl didn't know what to do but give  
her a fake smile back.  
  
"WELL I MISS HIM TOO!"  
  
The small girl vigorously shoved the other girl off the high rock. The  
pig tail girl rushed down on her back into the stream and yelled out a  
crying yelp.  
  
"AAI!" Her back was piercing in pain. The tiny rocks in the stream  
stabbed her all at once.  
  
Selphie leaped down from the high rock and walked into the shallow  
stream. She looked down at the struggling girl in messy pigtails and  
chuckled some more.  
  
"Y-y-y-o--u-'r-re.... y-you're insane..."  
  
"I won't argue with that." Selphie grinned as she pulled out a jackknife  
from her back pocket.  
  
The girl with pigtails shrieked, "Noo! Please don't!"  
  
Selphie kneeled down on the pig tail girl's legs so she couldn't move  
them. She leaned over and brushed the pig tail girl's wet pigtails neatly  
with her fingers, "Sweetie..." Selphie put her hands over the girl's mouth.  
  
The pig tail girl thrashed around, trying to escape. Her bag with her  
weapon was still atop of the rock. Her heart was pounding. She reached  
into her pocket...  
  
"Don't worry..." Selphie laughed, still clutching her knife in her hands,  
"Irvine won't miss you..." She raised her jackknife.  
  
It came closer and closer to the pig tail girl's heart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The girl shrieked as she pulled out a pink  
tampon from her pocket and rammed it in Selphie's eye.  
  
"AAIIIIYEEEE!!" Selphie screeched. She rolled over and clutched her eye  
screaming, after dropping her jackknife.  
  
"Oh my Hyne!!" The pig tail girl shouted. She quickly got to her feet.  
What have I done? What am I gunna do? SOME ONE HELP! Her mind was racing.  
She couldn't handle Selphie's pain any longer. She picked up the knife  
and knelt beside Selphie. She closed her eyes while they were filling  
with tears.  
  
She stabbed her.  
  
Selphie gave out one last piercing scream, and died.  
  
The pig tail girl opened her eyes and saw a dead body. The stream was now  
contaminated with blood. "Oh my Hyne, oh my Hyne, oh my Hyne..."  
  
Her knees felt weak and were shaking hysterically, but she managed to  
stand up. This isn't happening... she thought over and over again.  
  
Without a peep, she climbed the tall rock again, and got her bag. She put  
the jackknife painted maroon into it, zipped it up, got down from her  
perch, and ran as fast as she could. Little did she know she wasn't  
alone...  
  
+++  
  
"WHAT THE F---?!" Seifer shouted angrily as he double checked his bag for  
the sixth time. "Out of all the people! Out of all those little wimpy  
girls out there who won't even use their weapon! I'm left weaponless!"  
  
"Unfair, ya know?" Rajin said as he eyed three ninja stars in his bag.  
  
"AGREED." Fujin picked up a small device she had no idea how to use.  
  
The posse, Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin, happened to find each other at a  
forestry area by the end of the island.  
  
"You know what? I like killing people. I LOVE killing people. And this  
isn't helping." Seifer kept complaining, "If I had my gunblade... I could  
just kill everyone in the first day..."  
  
"SEEIFEERR!!"  
  
A blonde girl from no where ran into Seifer's arms.  
  
"Oooh! I'm so glad I found someone! I was so worried... so lost..."  
  
Fujin's face flushed with anger.  
  
Seifer backed away, "Uh. Who is she?"  
"UNCERTAIN." Fujin said as Rajin was trying to figure out her device.  
  
"It's me! Flo! Don't you remember me from Fisherman's Horizon?" She  
hopped as she gave him a seductive smile. Fujin glared.  
  
"Uh. No."  
  
She blinked, "Well I suppose that's okay! Oooh... you smell really nice  
today!" Flo sniffed him happily.  
  
Seifer ignored her and snatched the device from Raijin, "It seems to show  
a map of the island. But didn't we already get –"  
  
The strange girl from FH started poking at Seifers stomach, "Wow! You  
must workout lots, huh?"  
  
"Don't touch me." Seifer was getting irritated.  
  
"Oooh, I love guys with attitude—"  
  
"I have a girlfriend." Seifer cut her off.  
  
"You do?' Flo blinked.  
  
"Yeah." Seifer said.  
  
"Who?" Flo's face was now about two inches from Seifer's.  
  
Seifer put his arm around Fujin.  
  
"HER?!" Flo was shocked, "THAT OLD GREY HAIR WOMAN? THAT UGLY GIRL WITH  
AN EYE PATCH?! BUT YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER!"  
  
"BITCH." Fujin grabbed a ninja star from Rajin's bag and whipped it at  
her forehead. It pierced her skull. She died instantly, although not much  
blood came from her.  
  
"Yo, Fujin! You just killed someone, ya know?" Rajin was tentative.  
  
"ANOYANCE."  
  
Seifer shrugged, "I'm getting hungry anyways."  
  
Rajin looked at the device of the screen with the map on it. Numbers 1 –  
15, two of each, were moving about it. "I think I get this thing now, ya  
know? The numbers are people, ya know how we were each given numbers...  
this is where everyone is."  
  
"UNDERSTAND."  
  
The three observed the map, and noticed that a pink number was chasing  
another pink number in the east. Number nine was quickly catching up to  
number thirteen...  
  
AN: Woow! So many reviews! You guys rock. ^-^ Ooh, and Kuriso, I was  
gunna review the second chapter of your story, but it said I already  
reviewed. =/ But it's realleh funny anyways. ^^ Oh, and Nini and I have  
ditched Zell for a lovely man named Miikka, so we won't update as often.  
=( {Otherwise, I'm going on a trip to Edmonton, and after that school  
starts. (} Love ya all! 


End file.
